Angel of the dark
by therandomer5000
Summary: What if Mikey was the angel of light and he met the angel of darkness? What if he fell in love with her? It would be a forbidden love between the good and the evil. What if he had to choose between his love for good or the woman he loved? Will he make the right choice? Will he keep the light alive? R
1. You're an angel

**I was inspired by a song i heard to write this,In this story the turtles are 16 and it's based in the 2012 universe and i might change a few details so please don't get mad at me. I really hope you enjoy it. xx**

* * *

** Chapter 1 - You're an angel?**

Mikey was sleeping on the sofa one lazy afternoon. He had felt strange all day and his family had noticed something weird was going on so they had told him to rest and he did. It didn't make a difference. He was dreaming but it was a strange dream, He was flying over new york city in the bright sunlight, He felt happy and relaxed but all of a sudden a dark shadow was cast over the city and it started to rain, The rain was black and cold. The darkness had taken over New york and when Mikey looked down he could see his family standing on a rooftop shouting to him but he can't hear their warnings, then something attacks him, he feels nails going into his shoulders and carry him up above the dark clouds, he tries to look up to see who is attacking him but only sees a dark shadow. Then he starts to fall...

'MIKEY WAKE UP!' A worried voice shouts as Mikey opens his eyes and sat up quickly,

'are you ok?' Mikey looks around him to see his family staring at him, Leo had asked the question,

'Y-yeah i'm ok...' Mikey said with a quivering breath

'Mike, you don't look so good' Raph commented as he looked at his little brother,

'Let me see' Donnie said as he put his hand against Mikey's forehead,

'My son, Take deep breaths ok?' Splinter watched his youngest with worry,

'hmmmm... You don't have a temperature... there are no obvious signs of illness,' Donnie commented, then he saw something strange,

'Mikey turn around for a sec' Donnie said with a frown, his family joined him behind Mikey and stared at what they were seeing. On Mikey's back, just underneath his shell, there were two large bumps,

'ewww' Raph said as he stared at the bumps,

'That can't be comfortable' Leo said as he saw that the bumps were rubbing against Mikey's shell,

'Hmmmmm... what are they?' Donnie asked himself as he put a hand on one of them,

'I only hope that it not what i think they are' Master Splinter said sadly,

'Why what do you think they are?' Donnie asked quietly,

'Hello? What are you guys looking at?' Mikey said angrily, he hated being left out,

'I can not say just now because I can't be sure if they are but... we just have to hope..' Splinter stopped talking with a sigh.

'Guys seriously, what's on my back?' Mikey asked, he was feeling a little frightened,

'Well, there are two large bumps there Mikey and we have no idea what they are' Donnie replied with a frown as he studied the bumps,

'Donnie doesn't know what they are?' Mikey asked Raph with a look of terror on his face,

'That has to be a first' Raph mumbled to himself,

'Relax Mikey I'm sure that they're nothing' Leo said softly,

'We'll keep an eye on them but I'm really not sure if there is anything we can do' Donnie said as he watched Master Splinter walk to the dojo to meditate,

'Well if Splinter isn't worried then we shouldn't be either... right?' Raph said as he tried to hide the panic in his voice,

'I'm not sure than Splinter is all that calm... I think that he is worried too' Leo said and the three brothers looked at each other then at their baby brother who had just fallen asleep again, Mikey had the same dream again.

...

It was 10 o'clock and the Hamato family were watching tv together and Mikey was dreading bed-time, he was scared of having the dream again. Mikey sat and stared at the tv, not really paying attention to what was happening, when he felt a flash of pain on his back, He hissed painfully,

'Mikey, you ok bro?' Raph asked nervously, Mikey closed his eyes, his back was burning,

'Mikey?' Leo asked as he and his family stood around Mikey, Mikey didn't reply, he was in too much pain. Mikey yelled in pain as they heard a ripping sound from his back, The bumps of skin had ripped open and a pair of bright white wings spread out behind Mikey. The wings shone as if they were made of sunlight. Mikey opened his eyes at the sudden loss of pain and turned his head to look at his new wings,

'oh my god' Donnie said quietly as the rest of them stared at the youngest's wings,

'Why has Mikey got wings?' Leo asked as he stared at the white feathers, Raph stayed silent because he didn't know what to say,Everyone was quiet until master splinter eventually said,

'My son you are an angel!'

* * *

**What do you think? please review xx**


	2. Mikey tries out his wings

**I didn't like just leaving it there so I'm putting chapter 2 up the now.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Mikey tries out his wings**

_**'My son you are an angel!'**_

'Wait, what?' Mikey asked in confusion as he stood up and looked at his wings,

'The legend is true' Master Splinter said with a look of pride and horror on his face, Mikey held the tip of one of his wings and held it, it felt soft.

'What legend Master? Your not making any sense' Leo said as he and his brothers looked at Splinter,

'The legend of the angels my sons, please sit and i will tell you the legend. The four turtles sat and once Mikey had sat down his wings went straight behind him back to keep them from hitting Donnie in the face,

'Now, The legend spoke of a boy with strange qualities. This boy was the heart of innocence and happiness in his family, He was the light that shone even at the darkest of moments. He kept his family happy during difficult times, but one day he sprouted wings, the wings looked like they were made of sunshine and they were soft like silk. A brilliant white. He had to learn how to fly and fight in the sky which he managed to do. His family still loved him of course but they were upset by the fact that they couldn't help him learn these difficult tasks. The boy mastered these skill quickly but one terrible day the boy went out on his own for a fly around the city that he had sworn to protect. He meets the angel of darkness on that very night. He is forced to fight but he does not want to fight her because he has fallen in love with her, I don't remember the end of the legend but i do remember that the boy ends up having to make a hard choice between two loves. He ends up having a fight to the death to save his city from the dark' Splinter ended dramatically,

'So what your saying is that i'll learn to fly and fight, fall in love with some evil angel, fight her to save the city and maybe die in the process?' Mikey asked with wide eyes,

'Yes my son' Splinter said sadly, Mikey felt his brothers staring at him,

'Sounds fun!' Mikey grinned at his brothers as he stood up,

'I can't believe this' Raph said scared, 'Is Mikey going to die?'

'I hope not' Master Splinter said,

'This is so wierd' Leo said as he watched Mikey flap his wings,

'Is there a possibility that it's just a legend and there is a different reason for Mikey having wings?' Donnie asked,

'I think that this is all part of the legend, Michelangelo matches the description' splinter pointed out,

'So how do you fly?' Asked Mikey as he gently flapped his wings,

'I do not know my son' Splinter said as he made his way back to the dojo, 'I will meditate on what to do'

'Mikey?' Leo asked,

'Yeah?' Mikey replied,

'please don't make the wrong choice and get yourself killed' Donnie said for Leo,

'But... how will i know which one is right?' Mikey asked his brothers,

'Well as long as you don't pick the angel of darkness i think you'll be fine' Raph pointed out,

'But if i fall in love with her, how will I choose?' Mikey asked confused,

'Mikey, your going to have to make some really hard decisions soon, I guess you'll just know when the time is right' Donnie said sadly,

'WAIT!' Mikey shouted suddenly causing his brothers to jump and his Sensei to run into the room,

'What is wrong my son?' Splinter asked,

'My dream... It had me with wings in it... the darkness had taken over the city... a shadow attacked me... you guys were watching our fight... I lost...' Mikey stared at his family sadly,

'But that was just a dream' Leo pointed out,

'yeah i guess' Mikey replied, his wings drooping behind him,

'You will be fine my son, i promise' Splinter said softly,

'Really?' Mikey asked and his wings sprung back up, 'Thanks Sensei'

'Your welcome my son' Splinter nodded,

'Well i guess i'd better try to fly..' Mikey said as he started flapping his wings, His family watched as the wings started to blur,

'try jumping' Donnie suggested, Mikey jumped and stayed in the air and started zooming around the lair,

'MICHELANGELO STOP!' Splinter shouted, Mikey's brothers watched in horror as the blur of green flew towards them, Mikey tried to control his flight path but just couldn't direct himself properly, He stuck his feet out in front of him and immediately hit the ground, his wings spread out behind him to try and gain balance but Mikey ended up lying flat on the floor,

'Mikey are you ok?' Donnie asked as he picked his little brother off the floor,

'I don't think I'll be trying that again for a while' Mikey said with a sigh,

'We're going to end up like road kill aren't we?' Raph said quietly to Leo as they watched their two little brothers talking,

'Yeah we are' Leo replied.

* * *

**Please review xx**


	3. Mikey learns how to fly

**i'm really annoyed now my brother deleted my original chapter 3 and now I have to start again DX**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Mikey learns how to fly**

It had been a couple of weeks since Mikey had grown wings and he was starting to get suspicions, His family wouldn't let him go out to learn how to fly. He didn't know why but he'd had enough so he decided to make his way towards the living room where his family sat. He stood between them and the tv,

'Move fairy boy!' Raph growled,

'No i need to talk to you all' Mikey said sternly,

'Can't it wait' Donnie asked, as Leo looked at Mikey pleadingly,

'No i need to talk now' Mikey said angrily,

'What is the matter my son?' Splinter asked curiously,

'Why can't i go topside and learn how to fly? Are you ashamed of me or something?' Mikey asked sadly,

'No we are not ashamed of you, but you must never leave the lair' Splinter said angrily,

'Well why not!? My wings are sore from lack of use!' Mikey said angrily,

'You are not to leave the lair!' Splinter shouted in frustration,

'And how will you stop me' Mikey said threateningly

'Mike...' Raph started but was interrupted by the noise of his brothers wings flapping,

'M-my son?' Splinter said worriedly as he watched Mikey's face scrunched up in pain,

'Mikey are you ok?' Leo asked when the flapping stopped,

'Yea i'm ok... my wings are just a little cramped, they need exercise' Mikey said sadly,

'Very well, you may go and learn to fly but your brothers must go with you' Splinter said sadly,

'Thank you so much!' Mikey grinned as he hugged his father,

'Be careful' Splinter said softly as he watched his sons leave.

...

Once they were on the roof of a long, tall building Mikey's wings started to flap gently against the wind,

'Come on Mike show us what ya got' Raph said worriedly, he didn't want to see his brother fall off the edge of the building,

'I have a feeling that this is going to hurt' Mikey said as he backed up, 'ok here goes nothing' Mikey started to run across the building, he flapped his wings quickly,

'READY FOR TAKE-OFF!' Mikey shouted as he kicked off and went soaring into the sky,

'WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO!' Mikey shouted happily as he flew through the sky, he felt great. he had never felt so free! Mikey smiled as he felt the cool breeze flow through his feathers, He looked down to see his brothers watching him with a look of awe and amazment on their faces, Mikey laughed. But there was one problem, he didn't know how to land. He flew towards the building again, hoping that he wouldn't fall over, once he was above the edge of the roof he put his feet down and skidded to a halt,

'Mike, that was...' Raph started, he was lost for words,

'Just, totally...' Leo too was lost for words,

'Amazing' Donnie finished their sentence for them,

'Thanks' Mikey grinned,

'Do it again?' Donnie asked with a smile,

'Sure' Mikey shrugged as he backed up again. He started to run but there was a problem, His wings weren't flapping! Mikey still hadn't quite got the hang of using his wings yet,

'Uh oh' Mikey said quietly as he noticed his wings, he skidded to a halt,

'Mikey, what happened?' Leo asked as he and his brother ran towards Mikey,

'I don't know... i guess i haven't got the hang of flying yet' Mikey said sadly,

'It's ok Mikey you'll get the hang of it' Donnie said comfortingly,

'Don't give up bro' Raph said softly as they started to walk home. once they were half way they were stopped by an army of foot ninjas,

'There are way too many of them... RUN!' Leo shouted and he and his brothers ran away, the foot closely followed,

'Guys in that shed!' Leo called to his brothers and they all ran into the shed,

'That was close!' Raph complained,

'Where's Mikey?' Donnie asked as he and his brother climbed out of the shed and onto the roof of the shed,

'There!' Leo called. Mikey was trapped, he was standing on the edge of the roof, surrounded by foot ninja,

'I hope this works' Mikey whispered to himself and his wings began to flap, He gently rose into the air and smiled at the foot ninjas,

'Beat that!' Mikey laughed as he watched them turn their backs on him, Mikey realised that they were going for his brothers,

'leave them alone!' Mikey shouted as he darted towards his brothers,

'Grab on!' Mikey yelled as he grabbed Leo's hands, Raph grabbed onto Leo's ankles and Donnie did the same to Raph,

'Good job bro' Leo gasped as they rose higher into the air and away from the foot.

Mikey landed next to the manhole and they all climbed down it,

'Remind me to show Sensei that' Mikey laughed.

* * *

**I know it's kinda short but please review xx**


	4. Mikey meets someone special

**hey, i had an awesome day today so I'm in a very good mood XD Please enjoy and review at the end. (feel free just to tell me how your day has been and we might be able just to have a friendly chat!)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Mikey meets someone special**

_**the next day...**_

Mikey made his way to his father's room, he could feel his brothers watching him. He was going to ask his Sensei if he could show him his flying but he knew master Splinter wasn't happy about his wings and learning how to fly, But he was desperate to make his father proud,

'Sensei?' Mikey asked as he knocked on Splinters door,

'Come in Michelangelo,' Splinter said and Mikey opened the door and stepped inside, 'What is it my son?' Master Splinter asked as Mikey closed the door and knelt in front of his master,

'Well yesterday I went out with my brothers to learn how to fly, as you know and I was wondering' Mikey said quickly before his father held up his paw,

'Michelangelo, I must know, Have you met the angel yet?' Splinter asked,

'No Sensei' Mikey replied,

'Good, now tell me what is it you want?' Splinter asked as he cocked his head to one side,

'Will you come and see me fly?' Mikey asked, his eyes shining with hope

'Yes my son, I will' splinter replied as he smiled at the huge grin on Mikey's face,

'Can we go now please?'Mikey asked, he couldn't wait to go outside and fly again,

'Very well, if we must' Splinter laughed as he stood up and followed Mikey out of the lair, his brothers following behind them.

...

They arrived at the top of a very tall building, Mikey's family were standing near the edge waiting for Mikey to fly,

'Here it goes' Mikey said nervously, worried that it wouldn't work,

'Just do the same thing as you did last time and you'll be fine' Leo said with a confident smile,

'If you're that nervous do a run up' Donnie suggested,

'No, i need to get used to just kicking off the ground to fly' Mikey replied with a frown as he readied himself, Mikey started to flap his wings he pushed his feet against the ground sharply and soared into the air,

'I love being an angel!' Mikey said as he flew up higher into the air, he looked down to see his father and brothers staring up at him, he could see the pride on his father's face. Mikey giggled as he gently landed on the roof,

'Michelangelo that was wonderful' Splinter said with a smile, 'I think you are ready to learn how to fight'

'Really? will you teach me?' Mikey asked as he jumped into the air and hovered over the edge of the building,

'Yes, I will but you will have to hover throughout the whole thing, can you do that?' Splinter asked as he looked up at his youngest,

'Yes Sensei... will you teach me a little now?' Mikey asked hopefully,

'Only a little' Splinter replied, Mikey watched as his brother sat down nearby to watch the lesson.

Two hours later Mikey landed back on the roof, He found the lessons easy because he was basically learning what he already knew except the only difference was he was floating in the air,

'Well done Mike' Raph commented, looking impressed,

'My son that was very good' Splinter smiled,

'Thanks guys I-' Mikey stiffened up,

'What's wrong?' Leo asked as he watched his little brother frown and look up at the sky,

'Somethings wrong...' Mikey said, he could feel his wings tingling,

'Wrong? whats- MIKEY!' Donnie shouted as he watched his brother take off into the sky. Mikey looked around him for the disturbance, ignoring his family's shouts to get him down. Suddenly the white clouds went black and a dark shadow was cast over the city, Mikey felt the rain falling from the now black sky, He stuck his hand out, the rain was black like ink. He saw an opening in the clouds, a red beam of light flooded through it towards him and he watched as an angel flew towards him. She stopped and hovered in front of him with a smirk on her face. The strange angel had jet black hair and pale skin, she wore black lipstick. She had a red top with fish-net sleeves and a black waist-coat, she also wore a black mini skirt with black fish-net tights, Her black, clunky boots had little red skulls on them and her wings were black, when they shone in the light they looked like they were covered in oil.

'Hey' She said, the smirk still on her face,

'I'm guessing you're the angel of the dark' Mikey stated,

'What gave it away?' The dark angel asked with fake surprise,

'I'm the angel of light' Mikey replied,

'You're a turtle actually' The girl laughed, 'So what's your name turtle-boy?'

'I'm Michelangelo or Mikey for short' Mikey replied, 'What's yours?'

'I'm Black-Thorn but you can call me thorn for short' She smiled at him,

'A dark name to match a dark personality' Mikey replied angrily,

'Awww honey, haven't you heard the legend of you and me?' Thorn asked obviously amused,

'Yes i have' Mikey replied,

'We're going to fall in _looooovvvveeee _and then we fall out and fight' Thorn laughed happily,

'Yes i know that' Mikey replied he wasn't at all amused,

'Face it, you and I are destined to be together... even if you are a turtle' Thorn looked him up and down,

'No we aren't' Mikey refused to let her drag him in, he didn't want to fall in love with her,

'Awwww face it babe you and I will fall in love and there is no way of stopping it' Thorn laughed again as she stroked Mikey's cheek,

'Forget it, I will never fall for someone as dark as you' Mikey growled, though he secretly thought that she was pretty cool,

'I know that you like me already, i can see it in your eyes' Thorn said as she looked into his baby blue orbs, 'and i kinda like you too... as a friend of course,

'Wait... what?' Mikey was shocked, she was flirting with him and worst of all he was enjoying her company,

'Well this was fun' Thorn turned to go,

'Wait, don't go' Mikey said as he grabbed her arm, 'please i want to know more about you' Mikey couldn't help it, she had intrigued him,

'Don't worry we'll meet again _sooommmeee rrraaaiiiiinnnyyy daaaaaaaayyyyy!' _Thorn sang as she danced her way back into the clouds, as soon as she had disappeared the city went sunny and bright again, Mikey hovered on the spot wondering if she was always thins crazy, then he heard his father and brothers shouting to him so he flew down to them and landed softly in front of them,

'Was that...?' Leo asked as Donnie looked at him in concern,

'Yes' Mikey replied,

'And do you...?' Raph asked awkwardly,

'No she is a freak' Mikey replied with a shrug, 'But she's kinda funny'

'And do you plan on seeing her again?' Donnie asked,

'Yeah i do, she said that even if i didn't want to I'd end up anyway, but she seemed kinda cool in a friend way of course' Mikey replied with a laugh,

'You are not to see that girl again!' Master Splinter said sternly,

'Master i don't have a choice' Mikey reasoned, 'I'll probably see her next time i go out'

'Then you will no longer go out!' Splinter shouted,

'I have to, i need to train and It hurts when i don't exercise!' Mikey said in dismay,

'I don't care' Splinter said angrily,

'So you don't care if I'm in pain then is that it?' Mikey shouted angrily,

'You know that is not what i meant' Splinter replied,

'Sensei i need to exercise and train because otherwise i don't have a chance of surviving the battle when it comes' Mikey said sadly and this seemed to work,

'Very well Michelangelo, come let's go home' Splinter said gently. All Mikey could think about on the way home was Thorn, Mikey felt like she was someone special and he couldn't wait to see her again.

* * *

**like i said before please review xxxxx**


	5. The great battle

**It's time to finish Angel of the dark, thank you to everyone that read it and for following, favouring and reviewing it. you guys are amazing xx**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - The great battle**

The last few weeks had been filled with joy and happiness, Mikey was going out everyday on his own to meet up and train with Thorn. Mikey knew that he had done something awful, he had fallen in love with her and he knew that he will have to fight her but he kept those thoughts out of his head and enjoyed his time with her. His family knew what had happened between them but just waited for the dreaded day to come. It came a lot sooner than expected.

Mikey was lying on his bed thinking about what to draw in his beloved sketch pad, he had just finished his drawing of a dark blue rose. He suddenly had a strange feeling, he shot off his bed and tried to work out what was happening and without thinking he ran out of his room and towards the lair door, His family looked up when they saw the youngest shoot past them and punch the code into the electronic lock and followed him out of the door. Mikey didn't pay any attention to them as he ran up to the nearest manhole cover and flew up to it, his family followed up the ladder and reached the top just as Mikey flew through the hole,

'Why is he in such a rush' Raph grumbled as they followed Mikey across the roof tops. They all stopped at the edge of a roof and watched Mikey fly up into the sky.

Mikey was hovering above his family as he looked around him, he felt that something was wrong but he could see nothing unusual. He looked at his family then turned right to see a wave of darkness soaring towards him, Mikey could see Thorn in front of it all and watched as she pulled out a blade, he knew that it was time to fight for the light and so did his wings. Mikey watched as his wings shone gold, his mask turned the same colour and he realised that a golden glow was radiating off of him, he reached for his nunchucks but instead he found a gold blade which was encrusted with sapphires. Mikey backed up and dashed forward at just the right time because he and Thorn were now shooting towards each other, blades at the ready. They hit into each other and their blades were now locked against each other in mortal combat, Mikey could hear his family shouting in fright and worry but he didn't care, he knew that all this time he was ready for Thorn and refused to give up.

'Hey Mikey, hows it going?' Thorn panted as she pushed against him, Mikey saw that her blade was a black version of his except her's had rubies instead of sapphires, She had a red glow radiating off of her but that was the least of Mikey's concerns as they looked into each others eyes.

Thorn made a sudden movement and the blades slid away from each other, Thorn shot past Mikey and he quickly followed. If Mikey didn't follow Thorn the darkness would consume him and he would die, he flew as fast as he could after Thorn, once he was close behind her he pulled out his blade and swung in at her foot. Thorn looked back in pain to see one of her feet missing and Mikey quickly flew in front of her so that the dark wouldn't go any further. He saw his family on the roof near by, they had run after him to stay out of the dark, Thorn saw them too and gave Mikey a grin before flying towards them, Mikey grabbed her and wrestled her into the roof. Splinter pulled Mikey's brothers out-of-the-way as Mikey and Thorn crashed next to them. Thorn screamed in anger and pain as Mikey accidentally knee her stump, They thrashed around for a while, fighting, until Mikey finally pinned Thorn to the ground with his knees. His blade was against her throat and her's against his,

'Mikey..' Thorn sighed as she threw her blade to the side, she knew that it was the end for her, 'You win' Mikey hated hearing the girl he once loved being defeated but he knew that it was either kill or be killed,

'Thorn, you brought this upon yourself' Mikey growled angrily,

'It was our destiny Mike, I couldn't wait around, I had to see who would win' Thorn looked at him sadly, 'I realise now that I could never kill you'

'Don't lie, you've already almost killed me several times' Mikey growled at her,

'I know Mikey' Thorn said sadly, Mikey closed his eyes and slit her throat. He opened his eyes and stood up, his hands and blade were covered in black blood, He couldn't bare to look at his love. Mikey flew towards the sun and hovered in front of it and watched as all the darkness faded away. He was miserable, he had just killed the woman he loved.. but he knew that it was never ment to be, The love that he shared with her was forbidden all because he was light and she was dark. Mikey closed his eyes as the sun sucked the gold out of his skin and mask, when he opened his eyes he saw the edge of an orange mask, his pure white wings flapping gently and his skin was green once more. Mikey flew back to his family with a sigh, once he was back on the roof he looked at his wings and watched in horror as the white feather flew away with the wind. Each of the feathers floated away leaving nothing on Mikey's back, His wings were gone, never again will he feel the freedom of flying, the wind in his feathers, Mikey sighed sadly and looked round at his family. Donnie ran up to his little brother and hugged him, followed by Leo then Raph and then Splinter. They stood on the roof in their hug formation as they watched the sun go down, Mikey looked round at Thorn and saw that her wings were gone too and now she was just a girl lying dead on the roof in her own red blood. Mikey suddenly felt something heavy in his belt pocket, he pulled out of the hug and stuck his hand into his pocket, he pulled out a gold wing pendant that was hanging from a gold chain,

'Put it on my son' Splinter smiled softly at Mikey,

'em... ok...' Mikey thought it was kind of girly but he followed his father's orders, as soon as it was on he felt a familiar feeling on his back, he turned around to see a pair of wings on his back, they were bigger than his last ones and stronger, this time they weren't white, they were orange. Mikey laughed happily as he flapped his wing and hovered a few inches off the ground, he took the chain off once he was safely on the ground again and his wings immediately disappeared.

'Wow, I can still fly' Mikey grinned at his brothers,

'Mikey, you won, I can't believe it!' Donnie cheered happily,

'Well done bro' Raph laughed,

'You did great Mikey' Leo placed his hand on Mikey's shoulder,

'Come my sons, it is time to go home, I am sure that Michelangelo is tired after the battle' Mikey looked up at his father to see pride shining in his eyes and followed his brothers home.

* * *

Once Mikey was home he collapsed on the couch and fell asleep. Mikey still goes out flying and he never forgot about Thorn. The night after the battle, Mikey went back to that roof top and carried Thorn into the park, He buried her under their favourite apple tree and said a few words.

Dark and light are different in many ways,

but you and I were in some ways the same,

I love you Thorn, I always will,

I'll never forget the days we spent together,

We were with each other everyday no matter what the weather,

Thorn, I wish it hadn't ended this way

I will visit you everyday.

Mikey left after he had finished putting the dirt back into the grave but he kept his promise, Everyday without fail he visited Thorn's grave and he always brought a red rose with him and would lay it under her tomb stone which read:

RIP

Here lies Thorn, The angel of the dark and my heart

She was dark on the outside but I knew that the light in her eyes

matched the light in her heart.

* * *

**Please review xx**


End file.
